Hidden Spirit/Characters
These are the characters from the Hidden Spirit Series. Dark Sun ROGUES: *''Bubbles ''-Pure snow white she-cat with silver flecks on her back that look like sparkles and ice-blue eyes. KITTYPETS: *''Magnet -'' fluffy well groomed silver tom, with aggresive huge amber eyes *''Daphne - ''skiny sleek brown she-cat with shiny pelt and bossy green eyes *''Draco -'' well-groomed muscular blue-gray tabby tom with pale gray eyes *''Chloe -'' pretty siamese she-cat with huge peaceful pale green blue eyes *''Coco -'' a small chubby tom with white-and-brown pelt. *''Nyx -'' sleek black she-kit with graceful slender shape and golden eyes like the sun. (Sunny) *''Gwen - ''white she-cat with deep green eyes. *''Nala - ''bright ginger she-cat with darker paws and tail and pretty blue eyes. LONERS: *''Strike -'' is an eldery tortoiseshell tom with wise amber eyes. Changing Hearts LONERS: *''Sunny - ''sleek black she-kit with graceful slender shape and golden eyes like the sun. *''Strike -'' is an eldery tortoiseshell tom with wise amber eyes. Upcoming Characters Please do not use these names... *'Arcticmask' *'Auroramoon' *'Bearhunter' *'Blisspool' *'Bubblespark' *'Coolglacier' *'Darkbranch' *'Darkglimmer' *'Dawnstream' *'Everfire' *'Fierceshade' *'Foggypool' *'Hazeldove' *'Ivythistle' *'Jewelflake' *'Lightningfrost' *'Lilacdapple' *'Littlefang' *'Moonshimmer' *'Muddyswirl' *'Pearlflower' *'Purplerain' *'Silverfox' *'Smallkit' *'Seasonspath' *'Sweetdove' *'Thunderstripe' *'Vinecloud' *'Violetmint' *'Wolfstalker' SpiritClan Spirit -' ''Pure white tom with eyes that shine with all his spirit. Self proclaimed God that is still alive. ''Aura - ''Blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks and peaceful silver eyes. She sees the power and will to live of a cat. ''Umbra - ''She-cat that has teh ability to see darkness through a cat. Black she-cat with huge green eyes. ''Joy -'' She-cat that make the hapiness in the cats life and starts the life. Bright ginger she-cat with lime-green eyes. ''Sorrow - ''She-cat that is able to control a little bit their sorrow. Solid gray she-cat with amber eyes. ''End -'' Tom that causes a cat to die, but his power have a limit that only when necessary. Golden tabby tom, with blue eyes. ''Anima -'' She-cat is a cat that interprets symbols, visions and feelings. Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. ''Tempus -'' Tom who can see the past of those that he comes near of. Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes. ''Solis - ''Tom that has the ability to see through an animals' eyes. Tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes. ''Amore -'' She-cat that can see cat's feelings for others. Very compassionate cat. Cream she-cat with dark blue eyes. ''Lunar - ''Silver she-cat, sister of Solar. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Black she-cat with silver pas and pale blue-silver eyes. ''Solar -'' Black to with white eyes, brother of Lunar. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Black tom with golden paws and amber eyes. ''Phasma -'' Tom. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Very intelligent about the sorrounding world, living and dead. ''Folium - ''Tom that can sense and is aware when nature is in trouble. Solid chocolate tom with forest green eyes. ''Visanti - ''Tom. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. ''Estus -'' Tom. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. SoulClan & DeathClan Cats: Main Characters: *Skywalker *Sweetpoppy *Shadowwind Leaders: *'Bloodfur/star -' Dark reddish tabby tom *'Shadowwind/star -' A jet black tom with dark evil amber eyes with long claws inforced with other cats claws and blood stained teeth, has a tendensy to challenge cats to duels and ends up killing his clan mates, leavin gbattle scars on himself *'''Venomeyes/star - Black tom with green eyes. *'Shadestripe/star' - Black tabby she-cat. *'Icegaze/star' - Brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. *'Cometcall/star' - Gray tom with red eyes. *'Thornfoot/star' - Black tom with short but sharp claws. Tom Deputies/Warriors: *'Ashthorn' - Gray tom with unkempt fur. * Ashheart '- tom * '''Bloodlust -' tom *'Blooddrench - '''tom *'Clawheart -''' tom *'Deathwing -' tom *'Gorypaw -' tom *'Heartace -' ? *'Hurtheart -' tom *'''Ravenface - Gray tom with a black muzzle and ear. *'Skyflight' - White tom. *'Stalkerslash -' tom *''Skywalker -''' A tom.'' *'Scabpaw/Scabtail -' Dark brown tabby tom with mismatched eyes, one amber and one green. *'Shadeshadow -' tom * 'Screechpaw -' tom * 'Sneerpaw -' tom * 'Shadeclaw -' Tom * 'Shadowwind -'''Tom * '''Thornfang -' A sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Incredibly strong, but not the brightest (sorry, but the name just doesn't describe a smart cat!) in his clan. Very, VERY loyal to his leader.(maybe deputy) '''Apprentice- Darkpaw She-cat Deputies/Warriors/Med Cats: *'Ashfrost -' dark mottled grey she-cat, lighter as it gets closer to face and belly. Medicine cat of Clan. Kind and generous and refuses to kill *'Bansheeclaw-' Banshees foretold death! she-cat *'Blue-eyes -' she-cat with attractive and distinctive blue-eyes. *'Crowsong -' Black she-cat *'Darkheart - '''almost black she-cat with dark, deep brown eye. *'Darkpaw - A burnt orange (yes thats a color-check Wikipedia) apprentice with amber eyes. Cunning She-cat. *'Flairface -'''Tom *'Frostedfur - 'Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. *'Fadinglight -''' she-cat *'Fadingecho -' she-cat *'Darkshadow -' she-cat *'Honeypelt - '''she-cat *'Heartless - 'She-cat *'Ivydawn '- Black she-cat with green eyes. *'Littlebrook -''' Black she-cat with a pale gray streak that resembles a brook. *'Nightlily -' she-cat *'Nightpool - '''Black she-cat with blue eyes. *'Rose-eye -''' Brown tabby she-cat with one green eye, and one swelled-up red eye. *'Sharpeyes -' she-cat *'Shadeshadow - '''she-cat *'Shadowedheart -''' she-cat *'Screampaw -' she-cat *'Sweetpoppy -' shes a midget and so the enemy gets her to go soften up their enemys with a sob story while they attack! Ingenious!!! *'Silentecho -' A whispy brown she-cat withwhite paws and chest, she has dark golden eyes: Silentecho never wanted her Clan to become evil, she always got omens that it was going to happen but never believed them. She was forced into the killing stage, she had to kill many cats to prove she was going to be loyal to the clan *'''Palespots - Gray she-cat with white spots. *'Owlcall' - White she-cat with black specks around her face. SecretClan Cats: PuzzleClan Cats: ....